1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent power control system, particularly to a power control system, which uses an external DC power source to control a LED light string to emit lights of different brightnesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since house design is evolving with increasing people's life quality, lighting plays a very important role in house design. Compared with the incandescent lamps, LED lamps are characterized by long service life, high power efficiency, high luminous efficiency, high reliability, high compatibility and low failure rate. Therefore, LED lamps have become the mainstream in the market.
A conventional LED lamp device normally has a LED lamp and a power adaptor. The power adaptor transforms commercial AC power into DC power to drive the LED lamp. The conventional incandescent lamp can dim continuously with decreased power. Therefore, the conventional incandescent lamp can provide different illuminations for different occasions at different timings to fulfill the requirement of mood or power efficiency. However, the conventional LED lamp can only be either on or off, depending on whether power is supplied. Therefore, the conventional on/off-only LED lamp can neither provide appropriate moods for houses or shops nor meet the requirement of power efficiency promotion and carbon emission reduction.
Accordingly, the persons skilled in the art are eager to develop a LED power control technology not only able to solve the abovementioned problems but also able to automatically modulate the brightness of LED lamps.